Drama CD Diabolik Lovers "Vampire Juice"
Diabolic Lovers "Vampire Juice" In dieser Drama CD geht es darum, dass Subaru von seiner Mutter ein End-Jahres-Geschenk erhält, nämlich einen speziellen Saft für Vampire. Nachdem du sozusagen als Vorkoster missbraucht wurdest und dir nichts passiert ist, beginnen die Sakamaki-Brüder, die Flasche selbst auszutrinken. Am Ende müssen sich Subaru und du mit fünf stockbesoffenen Vampiren herumärgern.... Hier der Link zum Hörspiel: https://soundcloud.com/aixa-almada/diabolik-lovers-vampire-juice Übersetzung: Vampire Juice *probiert das Essen* Reiji: Hmm… Es schmeckt gut. Entschuldige, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, den Tisch zu decken? *du nimmst das Geschirr* Reiji: Nein, das sind nicht die richtigen Teller. Warum benutzt du diese Teller? Die Farbe ist falsch. Du bekommst nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge hin oder? 1.10 *es läutet an der Tür* Reiji: Hm? Wer könnte das sein, um diese Uhrzeit? Es tut mir leid, aber könntest du bitte die Tür öffnen? Ich komme nach, sobald ich das Feuer ausgemacht habe. *du öffnest die Tür* Reiji: Warum bist du so erstarrt? …es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass du warten musstest. Oh? Bekannte Geister aus der Dämonen-Welt? Huh? Ein Geschenk von Christa-sama? *nimmt das Paket* Reiji: Was ist das? Ein Geschenk zum Jahresende? Für Subaru? Ah, ich muss unterschreiben, ja? Ist es hier in Ordnung? Perfekt, es wurde angenommen. 2.09 *die Dämonen verschwinden* Reiji: Das ist ungewöhnlich, denkst du nicht auch? Ein Geschenk für Subaru von Christa-sama… außerdem ist es wirklich schwer,… Ich frage mich was da drin ist. Kanato: Reiji, ist etwas passiert? So laut zu sein, zu so einer Uhrzeit… Reiji: Oh? Bist du aufgewacht, Kanato? Jedenfalls nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur ein End-Jahres-Geschenk für Subaru angenommen. Kanato: Du meinst das Paket da drüben? Reiji: Ja. Ayato: Ein End-Jahres-Geschenk? Warum? Nun, wen kümmert es. Lasst es uns öffnen! Heheh *versucht das Paket zu öffnen* Reiji: Ayato? Seit wann— Woah! Du kannst es nicht einfach öffnen! Es gehört Subaru! Ayato: Eh? Aber Subaru schläft sicher noch in seinem Sarg. Außerdem ist er mehr oder weniger unser kleiner Bruder, richtig? Mit anderen Worten… Kanato: Subaru’s Dinge gehören auch uns. Ayato: Genau richtig. Und unsere Dinge gehören natürlich nur Ore-sama. Reiji: Das klingt ein wenig fragwürdig für mich. Ayato: Halt den Mund. Wenn Subaru wütend wird, wirst du dich dafür entschuldigen und das Problem ist gelöst. Los, Kanato. Lass es uns aufmachen! Kanato: Sicher. 3.31 *beginnt das Paket zu öffnen* Reiji: Warum sollte ich mich an deinen Streichen beteiligen?! Mach dich nicht darüber lustig…!! *nimmt das Paket und zieht es zu sich* Kanato: Lass es los Reiji!! Wir wollen nur sehen, was drin ist! Reiji: Nicht jetzt! Das kannst du, wenn Subaru es öffnet! Ayato: Hör auf so nervig zu sein! Es ist okay, wenn wir es nur ein wenig öffnen?! Reiji: Lass es los…! Ayato: Huh? Halt den Mund, Chichinashi. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram! Kanato: Er hat recht…! Außerdem sollten wir nicht streiten… Reiji: …du, steh hier nicht herum! Wen du nichts zu tun hast, dann hilf mir! Ayato: Du bist zu stur, Reiji! Reiji: Nnngh…!! Kanato: Lass es… LOS!! 4.30 *das Paket wird kaputt und der Inhalt fällt heraus* Laito: AUTSCH!! Das… TUT WEH!! Reiji: …ah! Laito?! Kanato: Heheh, richtiges Timing. Laito: Halt den Mund! Ich habe mich gefragt, warum ihr so laut seid, also bin ich her gekommen… was war das gerade?! Du hast mich im Gesicht getroffen! Es tut schrecklich weh, du weißt! Ayato: Hahah, sieh dir das viele Blut an! Ein Vampir mit Nasenbluten— hahah! Laito: Was— Ayato-kun, es gibt keinen Grund zu lachen! …was ist in der Flasche? Und warum hast du sie nach mir geworfen?! Wenn du keine gute Begründung hast, werde ich dir nicht vergeben! Reiji: Niemand hat sie geworfen. Die beiden haben versucht Subarus Geschenk zu öffnen und dabei ist der Inhalt davongeflogen. Es hat dich versehentlich getroffen… Kanato: Reiji! Du hast auch mitgemacht! Reiji: Hmpf, ich habe nur versucht euch aufzuhalten. Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass Laito von der Flasche getroffen wurde— *Schritte* Shu: Ihr seid so laut… Was denkt ihr, wie spät es ist? Ihr seid keine Kinder mehr, also macht nicht so viel Lärm zu dieser späten Stunde. Laito: Also sogar Shu ist aufgewacht. Shu: Hm… Laito…? Dein Gesicht ist blutüberströmt… Laito: Das weiß ich! Es ist Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun and Reiji’s Schuld! Ayato: Es ist nicht unsere Schuld! Du bist in die Flugbahn der Flasche geraten! Shu: Huh? Flasche? Was soll das sein…? 6.21 *hebt die Flasche auf* Shu: “Ein Vampir Saft, gemacht in der Hölle, für meinen geliebten Sohn” Reiji: Hmpf, es scheint ein End-Jahres-Geschenk von Subaru’s Mutter zu sein. Subaru: Huh? Von meiner Mutter sagst du? Laito: Oh? Sogar Subaru ist erwacht? Subaru: Weil ihr so viel Lärm macht, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte! Wie auch immer, dieser Saft… ist wirklich von meiner Mutter? Kanato: Da ist der Name des Absenders… hier steht “Christa”. Subaru: Huh? Das steht auf dem zerrissenen Papier?! Apropos… die Flasche ist auch fast zerbrochen— Aah! Sogar die Schachtel ist völlig kaputt! Laito: Das waren Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun and Reiji. Und dank ihnen hat die Flasche mein Gesicht getroffen und nun sehe ich so aus… Ayato: Ah..! Laito, du Bastard! Plappere nicht alles heraus!! Shu: Laito, provoziere Subaru nicht. Wenn dieses Gör wütend wird und das Haus zerstört, bin ich derjenige, der Ärger bekommt. Subaru: Wen verdammt noch mal meinst du mit “Gör”?! Shu: Fang nicht an zu streiten, Subaru. Ah… ich bin müde… Subaru: Tch. Aber…, habt ihr darüber nachgedacht, es zu trinken? Kanato: Also möchtest du, dass wir es trinken, richtig? Huhuh Subaru: So ist es nicht! Die-dieses Ding…! Ayato: Was für eine Plage. Oi, Chichinashi! Komm her! Reiji: Was planst du, Ayato? Ayato: So wie Subaru es sagt, könnte es gefährlich sein, den Saft zu trinken, richtig? Also sollte sie ihn zuerst probieren. Kanato: Ah, ich verstehe! Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee, nicht wahr? Heheh Reiji: Nun, das ist ein Geschenk von Christa-sama, also denke ich nicht, dass es gefährlich ist… aber da du es bist, die es trinken muss, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher… heheh Laito: Das denke ich auch. Aber du weißt, ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, was mit Bitch-chan passieren wird♪ Shu: Ich auch. Hey, wenn du Zeit hast, so dumm dreinzuschauen, warum probierst du es nicht mal? Subaru: Warte, nicht—!! Kanato: Subaru, versuch nicht uns aufzuhalten. Subaru: Tch. Ich werde keine Verantwortung für die Folgen übernehmen! Ayato: Dann… 9.10 *öffnet die Flasche und leert etwas in ein Glas* Ayato: Komm schon, Chichinashi. Trink das. Laito: Eeeh? Du willst nicht? Du hast kein Recht es zu verweigern, das weißt du? Bitch-chan, wir haben dich nicht gebeten es zu trinken. Wir befehlen es dir, also. Kanato: Na los, es schmeckt sicher gut… heheh, keine Sorge. Wir werden es auch trinken… gleich nach dir. *du trinkst es* Subaru: …hey, alles okay? …huh? Ayato: Es schmeckt überraschend gut? Tch, langweilig. Die ganze Mühe war umsonst. Du hättest sagen sollen, dass es schrecklich schmeckt, nicht wahr?? Kanato: Finde ich auch. Ich hatte mich schon so auf deinen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck gefreut… alles umsonst. Ayato: Gut, wenn Chichinashi sagt, dass es gut schmeckt, ist es okay, richtig? 10.20 *Ayato trinkt* Ayato: …es ist wahr. Das Zeug schmeckt wirklich gut, nicht wahr? Kanato: Dann werde ich es auch probieren. *Kanato trinkt* Kanato: …es ist wirklich so wie du sagst… es ist gut… Teddy, möchtest du auch probieren? Laito: Eeeh? Es ist gut? Es hat so eine eigenartige Farbe, ich war mir sicher, es würde schrecklich schmecken. *Laito trinkt* Laito: …ah! Es ist wahr! Obwohl es so komisch aussieht, schmeckt es erstaunlich gut. Reiji: Hmpf, sieht so aus, als hätten wir keinen Vorkoster gebraucht. Gut, da ich ohnehin durstig bin, werde ich es auch probieren. *Reiji trinkt* Reiji: …mmh, ganz gut für etwas, dass man kaufen kann. Shu: Auch wenn man es kaufen kann, wir sprechen hier über etwas, was in der Hölle hergestellt wurde, richtig?… Gut, ich wollte sowieso etwas trinken, nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, also wird das schon gut sein… also, um ehrlich zu sein würde ich lieber dein Blut trinken, aber…, *Shu trinkt* Shu: …nun, es ist nicht schlecht, nicht wahr? Subaru: Huh? Was ist los? Ob ich es auch trinke? Nein, ich bin okay. Warum hat mir diese Frau so etwas geschickt? Um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte, wenn wir das trinken wird es sicher einen sonderbaren Effekt haben, aber… es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, richtig? Ich denke dann sollte es okay sein… 12.18 *Ayato öffnet die Flasche erneut* Ayato: Hey Chichinashi, schenk mir noch ein Glas ein. Kanato: Ich möchte auch noch eines haben, bitte. Huh? Was ist? Laito: Machst du dir Sorgen, dass wir zu viel trinken? Wie immer Bitch-chan macht sich zu viele Sorgen. Es ist okay, es ist okay. Ich möchte auch noch ein Glas! Subaru: Hey du fauler Hintern, mach das doch selbst! Shu: Hey, ich möchte auch noch mehr. Reiji: Dann für mich auch, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Subaru: Hör zu wenn die Leue mit dir reden. Es interessiert mich nicht, was später sein wird! Shit! ･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:**: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ: ･ 13.05 Ayato: Wir haben viel getrunken… ist noch was da? *Flasche rollt davon* Ayato: Nngh… mein Herzschlag… wird schrecklich schnell… es ist seltsam… Huh? Chichinashi, du… kannst du dich teilen?! Da… da sind zwei Chichinashi! Das kann nicht sein— kann es sein, dass du dieses Ding bist?! Das Ding das… sich in Rauch auflösen kann… es ist etwas japanisches… wie heißt es nochmal…? Reiji: …ein Ninja. Ayato: Ah ja! Das! Ein Ninja! Hey Chichinashi, zeig deine wahre Form!! Was–?! Lauf nicht davon! Hier..!! –was? Hey Chichinashi, ich sagte dir du sollst stehenbleiben! Huh? Du läufst nicht davon? Lüg nicht! Shu: Ha…hahahah…! Was macht Ayato da…? Hahah! Er schimpft mit der Wand… hahah, das ist so lustig… hahah…!! Subaru: …ah, darum hab ich euch gewarnt… Hey, was machen wir mit— Kanato: Du… stimmt etwas nicht? Huh? Ich bin betrunken? Das kann nicht sein, bin ich nicht! Außerdem hast du es auch getrunken und dir geh es gut. Lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden… willst du nicht näher zu mir kommen? 15.07 *Kanato umarmt dich* Kanato: Mmh… was für ein angenehmer Duft… ne, möchtest du nicht ein wenig zärtlich zu mir sein? Möchtest du nicht? Bitte… Subaru: Hey du, hör auf sie anzufassen— Laito: Warte einen Moment, Kanato-kun! Umklammere Bitch-chan nicht, ohne dass ich es dir sage. Außerdem… hör auf so perverse Dinge zu machen und sie zu umarmen! Sie fühlt sich unwohl dabei! Kanato: Du bist so grausam! Was machst du Laito?! Ayato: Er hat recht! Hey Chichinashi! Du bist ein Ninja, nicht wahr? Dann zeig uns mal einen beeindruckenden Trick… du weißt, etwas wie, sich auszuziehen, ohne die Hände dabei zu benutzen… solche Sachen…heheh Laito: Ayato! Bitte hör auf Bitch-chan so anzumachen. Das gilt auch für dich, Bitch-chan! Was glaubst du, was du hier tust? Lässt dich von zwei Männern angraben… macht dich das glücklich?! Seit wann bist du so geworden? Bitch-chan, verstehst du? Hier sind lauter vulgäre Jungs, die versuchen, dir nahe zu kommen. Wenn du nicht willensstark bist, wirst du in Gefahr sein! Shu: Hahahah warum bist du so wütend Laito? Bist du nicht derjenige, der ihr am meisten nachstellt? Hahahah das ist so lustig! Hahah ich muss weinen..!! Subaru: Tch, shit. Du bist so laut Shu!! Du auch, steh hier nicht mit offenem Mund herum! Wir wissen nicht, was sie machen werden, also komm her! 17.17 *Subaru packt dich* Ayato: Warte eine Sekunde, Chichinashi. Warum kannst du dich teilen, aber deine Brüste nicht größer machen? Du wirst wohl immer eine Chichinashi sein. Laito: WHA–!! Warum sagst du so etwas Gemeines zu Bitch-chan, Ayato-kun?! Benutze nicht solche vulgären Worte wie „Brüste“!! Reiji: Sniff… Laito… hast du es nun endlich verstanden… *Reiji schlägt Ayato* Ayato: Ouch..! Was denkst du, dass du tust, Reiji?! Mach keine Scherze mit mir! Reiji: Halt den Mund! Letztendlich… sogar Laito hat sein Verhalten geändert… das macht mich so glücklich… verdirb mir meine Freude nicht! Ayato: Gwoaah–! Shu: Hahah Ayato scheint nicht mehr aufzustehen hahah Reiji: Solche Gewalt… das bin normalerweise nicht ich… wie auch immer… Laito ist endlich eine bessere Person geworden… Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Ayato ihn wieder verdirbt… Es ist zum Wohl der Familie… Ich musste ihn bestrafen… du verstehst das auch, richtig? Ich hab das auch für dich gemacht…! Laito: Warte einen Moment, Reiji! Ganz egal wie viele vulgäre Ausdrücke Ayato auch sagt, du kannst Probleme doch nicht mit Gewalt lösen! Was machen wir, wenn Ayato stirbt?! Reiji: …du bist so laut! 19.09 *Reiji schlägt Laito auch* Laito: Gwoahh–! Shu: Hahah Laito wird auch nicht mehr aufwachen…! Hahah Reiji ist zu stark…! Hahah Reiji: Ich habe… gesprochen… Warum hast du mich unterbrochen?! Shu: Hahahah Reiji weint vor Wut..!! Er hat so dran gearbeitet hahah…! …du, bist du auch sauer? Weil wir dich dazu gebracht haben, dieses Zeug zu trinken…? hahah Kanato: Warte, warte, es ist nicht fair wenn es nur Shu ist! Sieh mich auch an! Subaru: Oh fuck, nicht schon wieder… Hey, komm ihr nicht zu nahe! Kanato: Ah… es ist heiß… dir auch, nicht wahr? 20.23 *Kanato beginnt sich auszuziehen* Kanato: Huh? Du fragst, was ich tue? Es ist heiß, ich ziehe meine Kleidung aus… ist das nicht offensichtlich? Subaru: K-kanato, hör auf damit! Kanato: Du weißt woran ich denke? Möchtest du nicht herkommen und meinen Körper zärtlich streicheln?…HEEEEEEEEEY! *Kanato wirft seine Oberbekleidung weg* Subaru: Was– SCHAU NICHT HIN! Halte deine Augen geschlossen! *Laito wacht auf* Laito: Nnngh… mein Bauch schmerzt… h-huh? Kanato-kun… was ist passiert? Warum läufst du oben ohne herum?! Das ist so anstößig!! *Ayato wacht ebenfalls auf* Ayato: Scheiße… Mein Kopf schmerzt… Oh, ich verstehe! Kanato, du bist auch ein Ninja! Darum kannst du dich auch von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste ausziehen! Subaru: Als ob es nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre… Ayato: Du bist ein Vampir und ein Ninja! Das ist so cool! Ich möchte auch ein Ninja sein! Hey Kanato, wie kann ich zu einem Ninja werden?! Subaru: Ihr Idioten, hört endlich auf und werdet nüchtern! Du kannst als Vampir erwachen oder als Ninja, das ist mir egal! Aber verursache ihr keine Probleme damit! Laito: Subaru-kun! Warum kannst du nicht reden, ohne solche vulgären Ausdrücke zu benutzen? Dein großer Bruder hier, hat dir das schon so oft gesagt! Vulgäre Ausdrücke zu verwenden ist böse! Subaru: Davon hab ich noch nie gehört! Und was machst du jetzt? Dich wie ein großer Bruder verhalten… 22.23 *Ayato packt Subaru* Ayato: Was machst du, Subaru? Weigerst du dich darauf zu hören, was deine großen Brüder dir sagen? Subaru: Warum hältst du mich an der Schulter fest?! …hey du, worüber lachst du? Hör auf nur zuzusehen und hilf mi— KANATO! LASS DIE HOSE AN! Kanato: Nnnngh… Subaru ist so nervig! Wann bist du zu Reiji geworden? Laito: Kanato-kun! Mach das nicht! Hör auf dich auszuziehen! Ayato: Machst du jetzt wieder dieses Ninja-Zeug? Endlich kann ich es mir genau ansehen! Subaru: Du… HÖR AUF DAMIT!!! *und das Dach bekommt ein Loch* Subaru: Huff, huff… Reiji: Whaa— Subaru, wie grauenvoll… nun… ist da ein Loch im Dach… das ist so traurig… warum wird er so wütend…? Subaru: Huff… Es ist nicht mein– Reiji: Sniff… was ist? Du gibst mir ein Taschentuch, weil ich weine… du bist wirklich… Shu: Hahah Reiji weint sehr viel, nicht wahr? Hahah Reiji: Das ist okay, weil es Freudentränen sind… wie auch immer Shu! Ich möchte immer zu weinen anfangen, wenn ich sehe, wie faul du bist…! Von nun an sei du selbst, bitte…! Shu: Was hast du gesagt…? 24.23 *Shu packt Reiji* Shu: Ich hatte… mich immer unter Kontrolle… weil du mein kleiner Blutsbruder bist… und doch redest du immer so spöttisch mit mir… Reiji: Shu… Subaru: H-hey–! Shu: Du bist wirklich—!! Hmpff– Reiji: Aah…! …huh? Shu: Hahahahah dieser Gesichtsausdruck, Reiji..! Deine Augen sind voller Tränen! Was für ein schrecklicher Gesichtsausdruck..!! Hahahah Reiji: …du bist wirklich ein … Taugenichts! …ah, du bist so grausam…!! *Du sagst etwas zu Shu. Vermutlich verteidigst du Reiji* Shu: Huh? Was? Du willst also mitmachen? Subaru: Hey, rede nicht so rücksichtslos! Reiji: Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, diese Dinge passieren, seit du in dieses Anwesen gekommen bist... Unser Leben wurde aus der Bahn geworfen… warum ist das so?! Shu: Du schwitzt… es ist schön, dich so nervös zu sehen… hahahah Reiji: Warte einen Moment, Shu! Du kommst ihr zu nahe! Ich habe gerade mit ihr geredet! Shu: Hahahah reg dich nicht so auf, Reeeeiji… Warum weinst du so viel..? Hahah Subaru: Ihr beide kommt ihr viel zu nahe!! Aah, shit! Was für eine Plage!! Und du! Mach etwas dagegen!! Shu: Hahah selbst wenn Subaru wütend wird… Hahaha..!! Was wird heute mit dir passieren? Bist du nicht ganz schön aufgeregt? Hahah Reiji: Subaru… so mit deinen großen Brüdern zu reden… aber ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nett bist… warum zwingst du dich selbst dazu, so zu sein? Dein großer Bruder— dein großer Bruder ist so traurig…!! Subaru: Warum benehmt ihr euch plötzlich wie große Brüder?! Tch. Hey, ihr zwei! Ihr kommt ihr zu nahe! Lasst sie gehen! Shu: Nein. Reiji: Nein. Subaru: Nnngh— LASST. SIE. GEHEN. HABE. ICH. GESAGT. Aah, du! Komm her! Shu: Was machst du? Sie wollte mit uns spielen. Reiji: Er hat recht! Wir waren mitten in einem Gespräch. Subaru: Ah, das ist krank… LASST SIE GEHEN HABE ICH GESAGT!! 27.23 *Subaru schlägt sie.* Shu: Ugh–!! Reiji: Ugh–!! Subaru: Huff, huff… ah, ich habe es schon wieder getan… Aber ehrlich, warum geht es dir gut, wo du doch auch den Saft getrunken hast? Huh? Dir geht es total gut? Du beurteilst Dinge ziemlich schnell… Eh? Lass es uns ignorieren — *seufzt*, du hast recht. Es ist eine Plage aber, lass uns nach ihnen sehen… ･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:**: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ: ･ 28.05 Laito: Kanato-kun… warum bist du nackt? Kanato: *weint*…Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt… Ayato, warum bin ich nackt?! Ayato: Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Ah! Kanato! Du bist ganz nass! Sind das Tränen?! Autsch– Mein Kopf tut weh… Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, seit ich diesen komischen Saft von Subaru getrunken habe… Laito: Ich auch nicht… aber ich erinnere mich, dass du ganz besessen von Ninjas warst… Ayato: Huh? Ich bin nicht besessen von Ninjas! Kanato: Aber… Ich kann mich an sowas auch erinnern… Laito war auch seltsam… Laito: Eeeh? Wirklich? Ich bin immer gleich, oder? Ayato: Nein, du hast dich seltsam verhalten. Ich kann mich daran auch erinnern. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber du warst ziemlich wütend. Laito: Eeh? Ich werde nie wütend! Ihr seid beide ziemlich unhöflich, huh? Und außerdem… warum sind wir an diesem Ort? Und… mein ganzer Körper schmerzt… Kanato: Und außerdem… IST ES KALT!! Ayato: Kanato, beruhige dich! Lass uns jetzt nachhause gehen. Laito: Du hast recht— oh, aus irgendeinem Grund sind unsere großen Brüder auch hier… sind sie bewusstlos? Was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir sie Huckepack tragen? Kanato: Ich werde das nicht machen! Das könnt ihr beide machen! *Ayato und Laito tragen Reiji und Shu huckepack* Ayato: Warum sind sie eigentlich bewusstlos? Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Laito: Wer weiß… Kanato: Wenn ich daran denke, dass sie unsere großen Brüder sind… sie sind so peinlich… Laito: Das stimmt… Wir müssen uns die Mühe machen und sie nachhause tragen… ihre kleinen Brüder… Ayato: Du sagst es… ･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:**: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ: ･ 31.08 Subaru: Es ist eine Weile her, seit du so gelächelt hast… das macht mich irgendwie krank. Huh? Du bist froh dass wir, obwohl wir uns oft schreckliche Dinge sagen, uns trotzdem wie Brüder benehmen können? Was?! Du bist jetzt schon eine Weile mit uns zusammen, was zur Hölle bringt dich dazu, so etwas zu denken?! Das ist die Schuld dieser Idioten, dass ich hier nach ihnen suchen muss! Huh? Du hast das nicht so gemeint? Ah… Ich verstehe dich manchmal einfach nicht… Nun, von Zeit zu Zeit ist es nicht schlecht, fünf Brüder zu haben, um die man sich kümmern muss… Hey, ich sagte “von Zeit zu Zeit”! Hör auf darüber zu lachen! Tch… komm jetzt, lass uns nach ihnen suchen!